Flip Flop
by singintoyourself
Summary: Twin switchs usually result in comical chaos. So when one twin is the captain of the guard and the other is the captain of the drumline, what could happen?
1. The Swap

_A/N-Ah time. What a lovely thing it is. I've been working on this story in between chapters of Did You Miss Me? as a side project. Meant to be a short story, 6-10 chapters at most. POVs will flip between the twins and each chapter will be clearly labled. Please review, but please don't leave reviews saying 'when's the new DYMM coming??' I have it finished and uploaded to the site and I'll be posting it before Wildwood next week.  
I only own the characters._

Flip Flop

Chapter One-The Swap

* * *

Maggie's POV.

Being a girl was one thing. Being a girl and a drummer was another. My acceptance on the Line came with practice and dedication and the occasional pass along of my sister's cell number. It was a price to pay, but the feel of the quints on my shoulders was a pain only someone crazy enough to be on the Line would want. I was the first female quint player...ever. I fought for my spot and I didn't regret a thing.

Maybe my obsession with drumming was why my sister and I didn't really get along. But while I was drumming, she was off spinning somewhere. She's dated many drumline boys. I can't really say I've ever dated a color guard boy (probably because there aren't any). My sister and I are two different people-she's a girly girl and I'm a tomboy. Madeline and I may be identical, but our personalities are far from alike.

Maybe I'm not the best looking girl around. I know that, but I could really care less. I'm cool with how I look; all I need are a pair of sticks and I'm good. My sister was considered the beautiful one, which I found odd, since we were identical twins. I was considered the smart one, which she resented.

I never understood my sister. We were different people, different species possibly; she lived in her world and I lived in mine. Through the haze of our separate atmospheres, we knew what was important to each other. Her guard and my Line. Sure, we didn't get why the other did what they did, and we probably took each other for granted. My sister and I didn't know each other very well even though we had lived together for seventeen years. One summer band practice was going to change everything.

In our senior year, I was captain of the Line (a huge fact that I was monstrously proud of) and Madeline was captain of the guard. The summer practices were "mandatory" but were easily skippable. My sister and I had to be at both of them since we had sections to run. I was waiting for her at our car after practice in July. My sister had a flag, rifle, sabre and a cute bag to store everything in. I still managed to beat her out to the car, even after dragging out my quints, harness, stand and mallets to the parking lot. I sat in the driver's seat and waited. She would be talking to her friends or a boy of course. Her excuse would be that she had some business to take care of in the guard closet, but I knew better then to believe her.

I was one of the last cars in the parking lot, and I could see my sister talking to someone outside the school. I grumbled angrily and shoved the key in the ignition. Killing my headlights and creeping up to the curb near my sister, I stopped and laid on the horn. My sister and her companion jumped a foot in the air. Madeline glared at me.

"Will you freaking hurry up? Some of us have work in the morning!" I yelled out the window. My sister said goodbye to whoever she was talking to and stomped over to the car. Throwing her guard bag into the back, she flopped into the passenger seat.

"I was talking to someone. You don't have to be so rude." Madeline said, fiddling with the radio.

"You could come out on time for once." I said. "That'd make things a lot easier."

"I have captain things to attend to." She said.

"Um, so do I, we're both captains. I normally do what I have to do before I get to practice so I can go home when practice is done!" I snapped, annoyed. I swatted her hand away from the radio and turned it off.

"Are you saying that I'm not a good captain?" My sister's voice was deadly.

"I'm saying that I have a lot more to do with the drumline and all that gets done while you sit around with the guard and look pretty." I knew it was a low blow, but I didn't care at all.

"Maybe you should try it-it's not as easy as it looks!" Madeline snapped. "All you have to do to drum is hit something with a pair of sticks. It's not exactly rocket science _Margaret."_ If I hadn't been driving, I would have killed her. I hated my full first name, and she knew it full well.

"Really dear sister? Can you play paradiddles while moving at 220?" I snapped.

"Um, no, I don't even know what a paradiddle is! Can you toss a six on a rifle?"

"Do you even want to see me try? I'll kill someone!"

"Try it!" My sister cried. I slowed for an upcoming stop sign and I looked at my sister.

"Are you saying you want me to try guard?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying-then maybe you'll understand!" I pushed on the gas and the car started forward.

"Alright. On one condition. You're playing quints."

"Oka-what?"

"We'll switch places for a couple days…no one will know the difference. You'll be in the battery and I'll be in the guard."

"Fine."

"Fine."

_I just sold my soul to the devil…_

_

* * *

A/N-Reviews rock my socks!_

* * *


	2. Flam Flam What?

_A/N-Thanks to Hottie12345k, Dpbuckeye, a reader, Ocean's Nocturne for the COCA and dutchesscourtney for reviewing!_

_I own the plot and characters, except Rigby and Jude from dutchesscourney's Major Pain. More of them will be coming in the upcoming chapters. _

* * *

Chapter Two-Flam Flam What?

Madeline's POV

As my sister lugged her tenors out of the trunk, I watched with horror realizing that that would be me in two days. Maggie was dressed in boy's basketball shorts, beat up sneakers and an old band shirt. I stood, waiting for my sister in short cotton shorts, flip flops and a black tank top. My purple weapons bag was over my shoulder; my red hair was gently held back by a matching hair band. Maggie was carrying her tenors the way one would hold a newborn-if said newborn was fifty pounds. She was muttering to herself and partly to me.

"Can't believe I got myself into this…what if she breaks the heads or falls and the drums get destroyed…my babies, my precious babies…"

_Thanks Maggie. You're more concerned about the stupid drums then me if I fall._ My sister grabbed her bag and music from the back of the car before hoisting her drums up.

"C'mon, I have to teach you something about drumming so you don't make me look like a complete idiot." Maggie said. I scowled and followed her into the house.

Up in her room, Maggie pulled out the quint practice pads our parents bought her when she had made tenors two years ago. She had been so excited when the battery had been announced. I hadn't understood what the big fuss was about; the tenors weighed a lot more then her snare had! And there was my sister, bouncing off the walls over the chance to carry around these massive drums.

"Okay, drum one, two, three, four and spock." She said, pointing to each pad with a drumstick. "That's what they're called. Learn it, know it, love it."

She held out the sticks. I stared at them, confused.

"What am I supposed to do?" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Here, take the sticks." She passed me a very worn pair of drumsticks. "Just hold them loosely in your hand…yeah, that's it…" I held the sticks in my hands and listened to my sister as she went on about things called hertas, diddles and paradiddles and flams. By the time I was okay at them, she upped the tempo. My sister seemed to be in her prime, barking out commands and clicking for a tempo. I was increasingly getting the urge to pelt her with my sticks.

"Okay, that's enough torture for one night." She finally said after what felt like hours. I tried to hand her the sticks back, but she refused.

"Practice." Maggie said. "You'll need it. You're a drumline girl now."

So now I was a girl constantly surrounded by boys. I dated around, and I'll be the first to admit that I'm not the best of girlfriends. I'm the female player-a girl who's incredibly picky. I'm not afraid to demand perfection from the people around me, including boyfriends. Maggie on the other hand hasn't really dated much. She's not your average girl.

_You're wearing Maggie's shoes now…maybe we can try to help her with her pathetic love life?_

Is it such a good idea to lead on a boy while pretending to be your sister and then switch places only to have her screw everything up?

_Well then, you'll just have to do a little digging…_

* * *

By the time I woke up the next morning, Maggie had already left for work. I snuck over to her room and poked around. My sister was considerably messier than I was, so it was harder work finding anything that would help me in my super secret mission.

"Jackpot!" I yelled, unearthing a blue and brown journal. Flopping down on my sister's unmade bed and ignoring the huge sibling code violation, I opened the book and read.

_Worked on stick heights today with Will. He's alright, but he has to work on control at higher heights. Rather nice and he's pretty easy on the eyes. Out of the guys on the Line I'm glad I'm on tenors with him. I might have died if I had to spend the season with one of the underclassmen. I'm sorry, but they're really annoying this year. No respect, no respect. _

The next few paragraphs seemed to be in a foreign language-all about the stick visuals and drum thingies I could never imagine doing. I flicked ahead and stopped when I saw a familiar name.

_Hung out with Will and few of the other guys today. We all went to the mall and messed around there. Some of the guys wanted to take a security cop's segway for a joy ride but Will and I managed to stop them before they did anything extremely stupid. Took some ridiculous pictures of the guys attempting to fit into prom dresses. That sorta reminds me that I have to get a prom dress eventually. Ugh. Well, I'll probably be flying solo again. It's not like Will will (haha) ask me. Or anyone for that matter. Oh well. I'm going to be a crazy old cat lady I guess, old and alone. _

_And I'm allergic to cats…_

I am an evil genius.

* * *

My first practice with Maggie went less than well. I probably should have started her out on flag, but seeing as most guard girls are on the flag line for their first two years and weapon for the last two and I'm the captain who's supposed to be good at teaching, I started her on my rifle.

Bad, bad idea. My sister can handle a fifty pound drum with perfect posture but hand her a weapon and all that went out the window. After two and a half hours, she could spin alright, but she couldn't toss to save her life. I realized how bad an idea it had been to practice near the pool…I was fishing out my rifle more times then I wanted to.

Thankfully the guard didn't have another practice until next week. I could try and make her presentable and have her say I was sick or something and my skills were off.

But of course, my stupid sister and her stupid pride would never want that to happen. She reminded me of someone…her name was Rigby. Rigby and her brother went to a different school than us, but my sister and Rigby met at a summer camp for drummers. Rigby's brother was so hot. Jude was his name. Jude Sullivan. I first met Rigby through my sister; Rigby was as obsessed with drumming as Maggie is. I guess since our sisters were spending enough time together, we sort of just followed in as the second pair. Jude and Rigby are twins, just like Maggie and I. Jude and I had a freaky connection-both of us had crazy sisters, and we both were looking for something in a relationship that we've never found. Jude was the only guy I've ever really connected with. Though not in the band, he had an appreciation for it that probably stemmed from his close relationship with his sister.

I was deep in thoughts of Jude when I heard the front door slam. My sister was home from work and I was in her room with her journal wide open. I threw the book back to where I found it and sprinted back to my room.

* * *

_A/N-Yes, it's shorter than what I wanted it to be. I wanted to get the opening out of the way before the longer, plot filled chapters come. Please review!_


	3. Blood, Sweat and Blood

_A/N-Thanks to dutchesscourtney, Ocean's Nocturnal of the COCA, hazeleyedhottie, hottie12345k and projectfreq91 for reviewing!_

_I've put off writing this chapter (and my other stories) since I've had to do a lot of stuff for the end of the school year. _

_Rigby and Jude belong to Courtney and mucho thanks to her for letting me borrow them!_

* * *

Chapter Three-Blood, Sweat…and Blood.

Maggie's POV

* * *

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. After all, I was a senior and captain of the line…I couldn't screw up. This was my last chance to do everything right and I couldn't lose the chance.

Saturday was a busy day for me. After coming home from working at Shelia's, a water ice place in town, I called Rigby and we headed out to grab some dinner and do a bit of catching up. She knew of our switch and wanted to talk anyway. We went to different school but met last summer at a music camp. We were the only female drummers in our group, so of course we bonded. Rigby and her twin brother, Jude, lived in the next town over-they went to Parktown whose band…how to word this delicately…wasn't good. My sister and Jude were two peas in a pod and it wasn't for them both being Casanova in their own special ways they probably would have gotten together a while ago.

My pal Rigby had caused quite a stir there after becoming drum major, a major upset over the girl who was drum major. She broke up with her boyfriend of forever and was turning into a completely different person. She was even more dedicated to her band then I'd ever seen.

Between my Line and her band, we hadn't been able to see each other much over the summer. I hopped into my car and drove over to Parktown and parked in Rigby's driveway. Not one for subtlety, I laid on my horn for a minute before Rigby came running out of the house, laughing. Jude came out a second later, looking sleepy and angry and wielding a full bottle of shaken soda.

Rigby leaped into my car and yelled "Drive!" as her brother opened the bottle and began spraying it all over the lawn. I peeled out of the driveway and down the road, tears of laughter rolling down my cheeks.

Rigby was panting from her run. "Don't do that!" She gasped when she had some of her breath back. "He had track practice all day…he's so irritable!"

I couldn't stop laughing until we pulled into Panara Bread for some munchies. Still chuckling as I locked the car, I was glad to finally be out with a friend. Between working as a water ice monkey, practicing with the Line and attempting to pull off a switch with my twin, I had been neglecting my friends. Most of my friends were in the band, so I saw them most weeks. Rigby and my other friends from other schools…not so much. The band occasionally saw Parktown at a show and I tried to find Rigby but they often left before awards.

I had the pleasure of meeting Rigby at a music camp the summer before my sophomore year. We bonded pretty quickly and helped each other out with drumming and whatnot. We kept in touch over the years through Facebook and other aspects of the internet.

"So have you talked to Evey-poo at all?" She cringed as I asked.

"I've tried not to. It's been really weird between us." Rigby said, choosing her words carefully as she glanced at the menu above our heads. "I'm thinking about some soup, what about you?"

"Sounds good, but no changing the subject." Rigby sighed.

"It's just really strange...we went out one night and he nearly kissed me. I like him, but not like that anymore. I want this year to be different. I thought maybe being drum major would change things." I patted my friend on the shoulder.

"Dude, it sounds like you need ice cream, not soup." I said, ordering a sandwich and giving Rigby a comforting smile.

We hit up Coldstone Creamery on the way home for some well needed emotional relief. It was Rigby's turn now to question me.

"So what possessed you to give up years of drumming to join the colorguard?"

"I don't know actually. And I didn't give up drumline, I could never do that. This is just temporary."

"There had to be a reason Mags." Rigby bit off the head of a gummi bear.

"Madeline challenged me…" I started, taking a bite of ice cream.

"And drumline girls don't back down. How good are you?"

"I'm starting to get the hang of it but it's pretty weird, I'm not gonna lie. I miss my tenors. They're like my babies." Rigby nodded sympathetically.

"I still don't know why you did this. If Jude and I switched places, I'd probably die from heat stroke at the first practice." Unlike Madeline and myself, Rigby and Jude were in different activities. He ran on the cross country team and was pretty good. He was pretty defined, as most runners were so I could see why my sister drooled over him all the time (I'm not supposed to know that).

"It's like I'm finally getting to know my sister. After all, guard's her life. It's like what drumline is to me. I understand where she's coming from a bit better."

"Glad to see it's only taken seventeen years Mags."

"Well Rig not all twins are as attached as you two are."

"I'm sorry my brother and I talk to each other." She said sarcastically, sticking her spoon into my bowl and stealing a huge bite.

"Oh go join a circus you freak." I said swiping her last red gummi bear.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon I worked on rifle. Outside, of course, when no one was around. I could spin it at least, but I couldn't toss to save my life. I was frustrated and sweaty. How could it look so easy when Madeline did it?!

_She had experience and you thought it would be a walk in a park. You thought when you were doing this that color guard was easy and only for people who are pretty and preppy. People you don't understand. _

Yeah yeah you don't have to say it like that.

_Actually it's the only way to get it through your big fat drummer skull. _

Well…okay…so maybe this is hard, I thought. I tossed up the rifle and for a second, I thought I had done it right.

_I did it! I did it! I did-_

"OW!" I yelled, dropping the rifle. The rifle had slid through my sweaty palms and hit me square on the nose. My hands flew to my face, which was now streaming blood. Swearing like a sailor, I ran into the house and darted into the bathroom. Madeline was there getting ready to go hang out with Jude.

"Maggie what happened?! Why are you covered in blood?!" My twin cried, dropping her eyeliner in the sink. I grabbed a towel from the rack and soaked it in water.

"Rifle accident." I said, pressing the towel to my face.

"Alright come on, lean your head back. You'll clot faster and get less blood on the floor." My sister pulled me over tilted my head back.

"Okay, let me see it." I gingerly removed the towel from my face. She glanced over it.

"It's not broken." She said simply.

"And how do you know?" I cried.

"Because it's stopped bleeding. And I've seen girls smack themselves before, you were spinning my lightest rifle and you probably didn't toss it high enough to break your nose. It'll bruise and it'll be sore for a while, but it's not broken." Madeline looked like a pro, getting the Tylenol out of the cabinet while making sure that I was putting pressure on my nose.

"Ice it, take two and call me in the morning." She said, slapping two small pills into my hand.

"Anything else Doc?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah you're bill's going to be through the roof; a house call right before I have to go out. Your insurance isn't gonna cover this." She looked at me for a second before laughing to herself.

"Now that you're not dying, move, I can't get to my hair brush. I don't my hair to look like a bale of hay when Jude gets here." My sister gave me a playful shove out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me, but first she smiled at me.

"You're a mess, but at least you're a persistent mess."

"You know, I should just go back to drumming. I'll take my sore wrists any day and never complain about them again." I said, touching my swollen nose. I winced. That was going to be a lovely shade of yellow-purple tomorrow morning.

"But what would be the fun in that?" My sister said. "You can only hit yourself in the face so many times before you realize that you should stop doing whatever's making you hit yourself."

"Do you tell this to the freshmen? It's a wonder they make it to indoor."

"No but I probably should." And for the first time in a long time, we both laughed. It felt weird…but it was a good weird. It felt like Madeline were sisters again, not just two people who happened to look alike and lived in the same house.

Since when did I turn into a Hallmark card?! I needed to get back to my drums, pronto. I went to my room and carefully put on my tenors and began practicing. I sighed. I was truly happy when I wore these things. Forget the bruises on my thighs, the high I got from my drums was totally worth it.

Much as drumming relaxed me, I couldn't push the thought of my first practice with the guard out of my head. It was tomorrow and I was really nervous for it. Being in a male dominated section, I'd heard my fair share of comments regarding various members of the color guard, my sister included. Madeline's first practice with the drumline was on Tuesday and I was having second thoughts about sending her in too early. It was going to weird enough to have to be around the girls of the guard for more time than I probably had ever spent with them. But Madeline? I had no idea how the Line was going to deal with her.

I pushed these thoughts aside and began to focus on the show music. I had to focus. I had to do this.

* * *

_A/N-So I'm not sure about the ending, it was either there or it never ends. Well next chapter is Madeline-about her time with Jude, Maggie's practice with the guard and her first practice with the drumline. And what's this about a boyfriend for someone? You'll have to wait and see. ;-)_


	4. Dumb and Dumber

_A/N-Thanks to dutchesscourtney, Hottie12345k, projectfreq91, Elaine Kaelar and Maggie for reviewing!_

_I love summer. More time to update. _

_Rigby and Jude belong to Courtney. _

* * *

Chapter Four-Dumb and Dumber

Madeline's POV

* * *

There are a few things that you should know about me. I like kittens, shopping, color guard and a boy named Jude.

I met Jude through Rigby though Maggie. Since Rigby and Maggie hung out all the time, Jude would often come along to scope out girls. With his track toned body, he could pick up more girls even if he was competing with Jude Law.

…Well maybe not, but I still think he's amazing. In addition to being five-alarm hot, he's also his class valedictorian. Now, I'm not stupid, but Maggie is definitely the one with the brains in our twin ship. I can, however, hold my own in my honors classes' thank you very much. I do try not to look like an idiot.

Jude and I have a lot in common. We try to get together once a week and we talk frequently. I took a liking to him since I met him. I know he's a player like I am. At dinner this week, he was talking about another girl. He was having girl troubles again. While Jude is an uber-hottie, he has trouble with the ladies who thing that he's all smoke and mirrors. It was times like these when Jude was just like any other boy. Completely oblivious when it came to the opposite sex. I was starting to believe that track boys were the most naïve when it came to girls, but that all changed.

Why? Because drumline boys are the most ridiculously dim witted when it came to girls.

* * *

My first practice with the drumline was something that I think I'll remember for the rest of my life.

On the Tuesday of the practice, I made sure I was dressed with perfection and care. My make up, albeit less than normal, was put on with a steady hand although I was incredibly nervous about the upcoming practice. I made sure I had all of Maggie's sticks (she'd probably kill me if I lost one) and dragged the drums, harness and stand down the stairs and put them in the trunk of our car. I was about to leave when my dear sister stopped me.

"Do you want go looking like me or what?" She asked, looking at me with horror. I looked at myself. I was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a cute top. I wasn't wearing flip flops at least, so what was her problem?

"Because you look nothing like me. I'd never go to drumline in shorts that short. I'd never go in public with shorts that short! Go to my room and change, now!" My sister looked furious. Maybe it had to do with her job, not being at a drumline practice for the first time in her four years in the program (she even went when she had the flu last year…that's how crazy she is) or the fact that her nose is a nasty shade of purple and yellow and brown. It could be any combination of those things. I listened to my sister for once and headed up to her room. I had to change quickly or I'd be late. I'd never been late to practice for guard-now that I was a temporary drummer why should that be any different. I pulled open my sister's drawer and looked at her practice clothes.

I sighed. _How unfashionable. _I was used to the fitting spandex that many guardies wore for practice. I pulled my sister's indoor drumline shirt over my head and pulled on a pair of grey basketball shorts. I ran to the bathroom to wash of my make up and went back into Maggie's room.

_Well she pretty much told me to get changed but didn't say I couldn't do a little snooping while I'm here…_

I soon realized how obvious it was that I hadn't been in my sister's room for a while. There were medals from drumline draped over a mirror sitting in the back of the room. I looked at all her pictures. I knew Maggie love photography so there were many pictures of random things, but her main subject was the drumline. There were more photos of her and the line from last season than I had of the guard during my four years.

I noticed that several of the drumline pictures focused on a boy playing a snare. Will. It had to be. There were shots of just his hands, a blur, as they moved up and down as they drummed. I didn't know my sister could be so…poetic when it came to a camera. And judging by the pictures, I could tell my sister fostered a little crush on Will. With a smile, I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs to my first drumline practice.

It seemed as if I was late, even though I was ten minutes early to practice. Nearly the entire battery was there, getting out their drums and warming up on their own or in small groups. Will spotted me and walked over to me quickly.

"Maggie, where have you been? Here let me take them for you." Will swiftly took the tenors from me and carried them with ease over to the corner where the tenors were always practicing before band practice.

_Well William, if you must know, I was dragging those stupid things down the hall trying to get here on time. _

"Traffic." I answered gruffly, not wanting to embarrass my sister. Will nodded. He was cute; I could see why Maggie liked him. He had thick blonde hair and blue eyes. In addition to being completely built and really hot, he had the worn calloused hands of a drummer. A dedicated drummer too.

And as far as I knew, he had never dated a guard girl.

I could totally see him and Maggie together.

I bought the line to order and did exactly what Maggie had told me to do. Warm the line up with Eights, Double Beat and Accent Tap. Break into sections to practice music.

During sectionals I was alone with Will. It was my perfect opportunity to work my-I mean Maggie-into Will's heart. We found a secluded corner where there wasn't a lot of sound bouncing around and got set up. I was thankful when Will asked if we could use the tenor stands.

"Okay where do you want to start?" He asked.

"I have no idea…what do you need to work on?" I think Maggie would be proud. I sound just like her.

"Well I'm having some problems with the paradiddles in the opener…" Will went on talking about drummer thingies. I could see him and my sister at Senior Prom now…

"Oh, alright." I knew this part! I broke it down for him and began explaining it to him. This was his first season on tenors. He had been a snare drummer for the past two seasons.

* * *

I lost track of time talking to Will. He was really a nice guy. He was smart; he was taking several APs next year. He knew a lot about music, which I was very impressed with. Just because I was in the color guard didn't mean I knew nothing about music. I'm an oboist in Symphonic band and a member of the choir. So I'm not completely musically challenged.

Near the end of the practice, I got the Line together for a brief ensemble. We ran though the music for the opener. It wasn't very clean and there were a lot of mistakes, but after all it was only the beginning of the season. I knew Maggie would whip them into shape once she was back. I smiled as I dismissed the Line. They went about putting away their instruments and the little underclassmen called their parents or bugged seniors for rides. I could get used to the camaraderie that went around with drumline. There was a lot of gossiping in the guard. I loved my girls, but the drumline had a different kind of love. They were a family.

"Hey Maggie are you gonna join us at Arby's?" Stewie, a junior snare player yelled from across the room. I was caught off guard. It was rare when the guard did something as a group but it seemed that the entire upper battery was in on this.

"Uh, sure…" _I'll have to kill Maggie later for not telling me about this so called tradition…_

"Hey Mags?" I turned around surprised. It was Will. The only person who called Maggie 'Mags' was her best friend Rigby. I smiled. _Dear sister, you have some explaining to do when I get home…_

"Can I bum a ride off of you? My dad drove me since I can't fit my tenors in my car." He was cute when he wanted something…

"Of course. I'll just take my drums out to the car and I'll come back when I'm done, 'kay?"

"Nonsense, I'll carry your drums for you. It's the gentlemanly thing to do." I looked at him. I knew my sister; she would hate this. I was secretly grateful. Will hoisted my sister's drums up and grabbed his bag. I held the band room door open for him and popped the trunk open when we got close to the car.

"You really didn't have to do that. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't carry my own drums." I said while sliding into the driver's seat.

"I know. It's the least I can do." He flashed a smile at me.

Most of the ride was quiet. I pulled into an empty spot and parked the car. I was about to get out of the car when Will stopped me. His hand came to rest on mine.

"Mags…there's something I gotta ask you…"

_Getting Maggie and Will together may be easier than I thought…_

"Yeah?" I'm a good actress when it came to looking as if I didn't know what was coming. I should win an Oscar; that's how good I am. I leaned in a little closer.

"How are your hands still so soft after being on tenors for three years?" Will asked, picking up my hand and rubbing it. "I've been on snare forever and every girl I go out with complains about how rough my hands are."

It's a good thing my sticks were in the trunk; I probably would have beaten some sense into him if they were reachable.

_Okay…new tactic…_

"Well then maybe you should go out with a girl who understands where your rough hands came from." I said, taking my hand from him.

"But who? All the girls on the Line are underclassmen except for you."

_Why, oh why do girls have such obsessions with drummers? Their heads are as hollow as their drums!_

I rolled my eyes as I opened the car door, signaling that this conversation was over.

* * *

When I got home, Maggie nearly tackled me.

"How was it? Have the bass drums practiced? Oh if they don't know their runs soon I'll kill them…they need to know their runs. Were the snares clean? That's a stupid question. They're never clean. How was Will? Does he suck? Did you break my drums?"

"Whoa calm down. The bass drums were fine. They still need work. Of course the snares weren't clean. They don't clean up until the day of Championships. Will's okay. Very stupid, but okay." My sister sighed.

"Well that's okay. It's only July. They've got time to get their acts together."

"Yeah…" I said. It was starting to get uncomfortable in here. I had a weird feeling that Maggie knew that I had been in her room and read her journal and had a secret plan to hook up herself and her section mate.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Maggie was looking at me funny.

"No…look I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed see you tomorrow!" I took the stairs three at a time as my twin sat in the kitchen incredibly confused.

* * *

_A/N-The lavender box on the left hand side of your screen is calling your name…hope you guys liked it! Next up, Maggie's first practice with the guard!_


	5. Rifles and Sabers and Flags, Oh My!

_A/N-Thanks to projectfreq91, Elaine Kaelar, Arrastra, hazeleyedhottie, Ocean's Nocturne of the COCA, dutchesscourtney, Hottie12345k and Sweetest Melody for reviewing! _

_I've been in a mad rush to put up the new chapter of this and Did You Miss Me? since I'm leaving for a week in DC soon. _

_Vote in the one shot poll on my profile!_

_I hope this chapter isn't too sacrilege to all the guardies out there…I'm a drumline girl myself and I will be the first to say that I know nothing about color guard. If any guardies are reading I'd love some help!!_

_Rigby and Jude belong to Courtney._

* * *

Chapter Five- Rifles and Sabers and Flags, Oh My!

Maggie's POV

* * *

My sister had been acting oddly since her first practice with the drumline. She was constantly smiling at me with a knowing look in her eyes. I rolled my eyes at her and continued pacing. Tonight was my first practice with the guard and I was as scared as could be. I haven't been this nervous since sophomore year when I auditioned for tenors.

At least in drumline I didn't have much of a chance of getting hit in the face.

Pretty soon I was dressed in a tight tee, short shorts and spandex under that. I felt completely exposed. I concentrated on not hitting anything as I drove to the school. It was hard work; my mind kept wandering to thoughts of spinning and hitting myself in the face.

Madeline reassured me before I left that I'd be okay. Rigby wished me luck. Jude just said not to suck.

I took a deep breath and walked into the band room with my sister's equipment over my shoulder.

The band room was filled with girls who were carrying, in my opinion, various instruments of death and destruction. What was worse was that they could wield their weapons as they pleased.

I'd have to warn the drumline. These people could take over the world if we weren't careful.

I must have been standing in the doorway for some time, because one of the girls, a rising junior named Izzy came over and dragged me over to the front of the room. She was babbling on and on about a boy she met and was asking me for advice. Slightly blindsided by this, I told her that now was not a good time and that I had to start the practice.

"Um okay let's start?" Most of the girls didn't seem to have heard. The few new freshies that were there were staring at me with the utmost attention and adoration. I sighed. I was going to have to do this the hard way.

"YO EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The room quieted. I smiled.

"Get your stuff and head outside to the field. We're going to work on marching." Several of the vets groaned.

_So if we march for a while, I can at least teach the rookies how not to suck. _

That might be nice.

_Then after that I can split everyone up to work on…stuff. _

It'll be a miracle if no one goes home in an ambulance tonight.

* * *

I wandered around the school in search of the flags. The majority of underclassmen were in the flag line and I assumed that they would need the most help. I found them on the stage, sitting in a circle. They were braiding one another's hair. Their flags lay in a messy pile on the side of the stage.

"What is going on here?!" I cried. The girls all jumped at the sound of my voice. I walked onto the stage.

"Why aren't you practicing?!"

"We didn't want to?" Someone replied. I send them a death glare. They didn't say much more after that.

The flag lieutenant Kerry came over to me.

"Calm down Madeline. It's not a big deal." She said. I stared at her.

"Are you kidding? It is a big deal! You're here to practice and what are you doing? You're playing with your hair! Now go get those flags and start warming up. When I come back there had better be progress!" Kerry looked at me.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" She asked coldly. It looked as if most of the flags were in agreement with her.

"I'm captain for a reason honey, and if you don't like it, well there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out." I glared, as if daring her to move. She didn't. Kerry grabbed her flag violently as she yelled at the others to do the same. I smirked. I knew she wouldn't dare leave. She wanted to be in charge one of these days. She wouldn't screw it up now.

I left the flags and went in search of the weapons. They weren't hard to find; they were still outside on the field. I didn't have much trouble with the weapons. They were all veterans. They knew what they were doing. Thankfully none of them asked me a question about the routine because I don't think I would have been able to get myself out of that one. I noticed when I was with the weapons that I got a lot of evil looks.

I remember Madeline telling me that auditions for color guard captain had been really cut throat. The two other seniors on the guard were both very good and any one of them could have been made captain. I now saw how really tough it was. Both of the other seniors looked as if they'd love nothing more than to throw their rifles at me. I gulped and scurried off do check some paperwork for the guard instructor.

The color guard ended their practice with a sit down talk in which the rookies talked with the vets. I tried to stay clear of a lot of the chatting, as I didn't really know what I was talking about. I bit my tongue and held back my drumline prejudices.

I managed to survive practice without actually spinning. When I told Madeline that glorious fact, she looked as if she wanted to deck me.

"The whole point of this switch is to get to know the other's activity!" She yelled at me. Madeline threw down her phone. She had been talking to someone when I walked in and she had hurriedly hung up when I asked her who it was.

"It was no one! Now you have to go to the next practice and actually do something!" Madeline cried. I grumbled to myself. My sister's strange behavior was something to be concerned about. Not often did my sister get involved in my life. The last time she tried to do something it was in eighth grade and it resulted in my hair needing to be cropped off. Although it introduced me to having short hair, I nevertheless didn't want my sister interfering into my all ready fine life.

I decided to give Jude a call since he knew Madeline probably better than I did. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Maddie, what's up?"

"Jude, it's Maggie." I said, twirling the cord around my finger.

"Oh okay. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew what my crazy sister is planning. She's acting all weird and I think it has to do with me."

"Sorry Maggie. I have no idea what's going on." I sighed, defeated.

"Thanks Jude, tell Rigby I called."

"'Kay Mags. Later."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

_Come on Maggie! You're a drumline girl! Drumline girls do not give up!_

Yes but my sister is a color guard girl and a tricky color guard girl at that.

_So? You've survived three seasons being around boys 24/7. You don't think you could figure out a girl, let alone your own sister?_

We'll see.

_Atta girl. _

* * *

My room was the normal semi clean (messy) state it was always in. No surprise there. If Madeline had been in my room she would have had to chain herself to stop from cleaning. I found my journal laying out in the open on my bed and quickly hid it away from sight. Glancing around, I saw my pictures had been moved. Darting over to my desk, I realized that the pictures of Will and I were all gone.

Now I'm no detective but it doesn't take a Sherlock Holmes to realize that there was only one person with enough smarts to see through my smoke screen. And that one person would also be willing to go through a lot of trouble to make a match…

"MADELINE!!"

A/N-Last update for a bit, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Viva la Vida

_A/N-Thanks to Elaine Kaelar, dutchesscourtney, a harmonic life, Hottie12345k, Ocean's Nocturne of the COCA and clarinetguardgeek07 for reviewing! _

_Sorry about the wait…I've had a lot to do in the past month!_

_For fans of Kingdom Hearts, check out __Final Night__ by projectfreq91. It's a Sora/Kairi AU two shot. And it's pretty awesome if I do say so myself. _

_Rigby and Jude belong to Courtney and I do not own the awesome and horrifying YouTube video mentioned._

* * *

Chapter Six-Viva la Vida

Madeline's POV

* * *

As I had fulfilled my half of the deal, unlike my sister, I didn't have to go to any more of her practices.

However, the other half of my secret plan was not complete, so I found myself Thursday night sitting in the band room with Maggie's tenors in front of me. I was there before everyone else and I was working on getting the stupid things out of the case.

I was swearing to myself and cursing my sister for picking an impossibly heavy instrument when a shadow fell over me. I looked up slowly to see blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Need some help there?" Will smiled. I nodded, tucking a strand of red hair behind my ear. Will lifted the drums effortlessly and sat them on their stand. I sat on one of the chairs and he plopped down next to me.

"So I think we're going to need new carriers this year. I saw a video online of the Cavies after they won in '06 and during the encore performance one of the tenor player's drums fell clean off after the drum break. It was pretty funny but I don't want that to happen to us this year in a show. The harnesses are getting older."

I stared at him.

"Well it would be a good idea…the guy's drums got smashed, and that was on turf. Imagine that happening on the floor in indoor!" Will continued, completely oblivious to the fact that I had no idea what he was talking about. I simply nodded. I knew Maggie would be all over what he just said so I attempted to act like her.

"Oh yeah that would totally suck."

_You are terrible at acting like your sister. _

You try it sometime!

_You are arguing with yourself-and losing._

I hate you.

_Emo._

"But anyway Mags…there was something I wanted to do for a while but you were always surrounded by people…" And without any warning at all, he leaned in and softly kissed me.

My eyes popped open and I pulled away. Will looked back at me, hurt.

"I'm sorry Maggie…I don't know what came over me, it's just that I really like you. You're the reason why I switched from snare to tenors!"

"Oh Will I like you too. A lot actually. It's just now isn't the right time. I, uh, don't feel well and I don't want you to get sick." I lied lamely. Luckily for me, he bought it.

"Oh okay! Well then let me know when you get better and then we can go do something maybe?" I smiled at him. He was trying so hard.

"Of course." I said to him sweetly. I listened to him talk as I thought about my current predicament.

_Way to get yourself in way to deep. What if he tells Maggie about this? She will kill you!_

If she finds out…

_Which she will!_

Maybe she won't.

_You are pure evil._

I know.

_You're on your own for this one._

My heart was telling me one thing while my brain was telling me the exact opposite. I was completely screwed.

* * *

Thankfully Maggie was asleep when I got home from drumline. I crept up to my room and called Jude. Certainly Casanova himself could help me here.

"Juuuuude!" I cried when he picked up his cell.

"Maaaaaaddie!" He answered back. I laughed quietly. If Jude was good for anything it was putting a smile on my face.

"Okay so I was pretending to be Maggie at drumline and then the boy that I was trying to get to go out with her kissed me thinking it was Maggie but it wasn't and now I don't know if I should tell her or not because she's going to kill me either way and I really don't know what to do!" I said in one big rush.

"When did you join drumline?"

"FOCUS JUDE!" I nearly yelled. I flopped dramatically onto the bed and buried myself in the pillows.

"Okay okay…so the guy that Maggie likes kissed you because he thought that you were her? That sucks..."

"Tell me about it." I said sarcastically. "What am I going to do?"

"Wear a shirt that says 'I'm not Maggie' on it when you go near him?"

"Jude…" I said in a warning voice.

"Calm down I was kidding. You should set them up as soon as possible that way everyone's happy."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Romance Master Jude."

"Anytime young grasshopper."

I hung up the phone and began planning.

* * *

The next morning, I told Maggie that she was going out with Will that evening.

"What did you do at drumline last night?" She practically yelled.

"Oh, we were talking and he asked me, well, really you out, and I said yes for you." I lied smoothly.

If looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

I ignored my sister and picked up my bag and grabbed the keys to our car.

"What are you doing?! I'm not done being mad at you!"

"We are going to the mall. I've seen your wardrobe and you need something nice to wear tonight."

Maggie muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'no good identity stealing sister' but followed me to the car.

* * *

"Will you relax? A little bit of eyeliner is not going to kill you!" I said angrily. Maggie was not cooperating with me at all. She was perched on the edge of the tub still wearing her basketball shorts and a band shirt. She constantly was complaining about the make up I wanted her to wear. I let the eyeliner fall to my side.

"Fine Maggie, if you want undefined eyes…" I said, turning back to the mirror. I heard her let out a breath of relief.

Taking advantage of my sister's relaxed defenses, I whipped around and attempted to apply the eyeliner. Maggie yelped and fell backwards into the tub. She glared at me as she got out, soaking wet.

"Hand me a towel." She growled. I held back a laugh and tossed her the nearest one. "I hate you. Very much." I smiled at myself in the mirror as I applied my own make up and started on my hair. It was a lot longer than Maggie's, who always kept her hair above her shoulders. I twisted it up into a simple knot at the base of my neck and helped Maggie with hers. Her hair curled naturally since it was short, so I gelled it for her so it would stay. It was a cute, natural style for her.

At the mall, my sister flat out refused to wear a skirt. I settled and allowed her to buy a pair of jeans. They weren't baggy and they fit her well. They actually made her look like a girl. I coupled it with a cute but simple black tank top since Maggie would not wear anything pink.

I glanced at the clock. It was nearly quarter to seven. Jude would be here in ten minutes and I was still wearing purple sweats and a yellow hoodie. I dove into my closet, panicked. My sister was on my bed lacing up her Chucks.

"Mad it's just Jude. He's saw you in last year's abomination of a guard uniform, I don't think he'll care what you wear." While my sister was right, I still wanted to look good. I quickly pulled on a green cotton dress and black leggings and got out my black flip flops. As I struggled with my jewelry, the doorbell rang. Maggie went to go get it as I put on earrings and a necklace.

I ran down the stairs and saw Jude wearing a pair of beat up jeans and a tight red shirt. It showed off his track muscles well. I tried to stop myself from staring.

"Ready to go?" I asked my sister. She glared at me.

"Since I had no say earlier, why are you asking my opinion now?"

"I don't know, maybe to be nice?" I snapped. Jude looked warily between the two of us.

"Okay so who's ready for a fun night of doing…wait what are we doing?" Jude asked.

"You'll see." I said evilly as I grabbed Maggie by the wrist and dragged her outside to the car.

"Oh fine, just leave me and take your sister! I see how things are!" Jude stood in the doorframe with his hands on his hips and an adorable expression of mock anger plastered on his face.

"Will you hurry up!" Maggie yelled from the back seat. Jude ran for the car and jumped in shotgun.

"Yes ma'am." He said, buckling his seatbelt and putting an innocent face on. Maggie rolled her eyes. I stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

Maggie had _no _idea what was ahead of her.

* * *

_A/N-Reviews are love!!_


	7. Gone 'Clubbing'

_A/N- Thanks to Ocean's Nocturne of the COCA, Lily-Snape-568, dutchesscourtney, Hottie12345k, projectfreq91, clarinetguardgeek07 and Elaine Kaelar for reviewing! _

_Check out the profile for a new poll and check out the facebook while you're there!_

_Rigby and Jude are not mine. _

* * *

Chapter Seven-Gone 'Clubbing'

Maggie's POV

* * *

This is the last time I will ever let my sister take over my life.

It was incredibly awkward sitting in the backseat while my sister and Jude talked about random stuff. I looked out the window and tried to tell where we were going. Unfortunally for me, Madeline seemed to be taking all back roads so I had no idea where I was.

"Um, don't we need to have Will here if I'm going out with him?" I asked.

"Nope he's meeting us there!" Said my annoying, constantly happy sister. I crossed my arms and continued staring out the window.

"Mini golf?" I asked skeptically. We were standing in front of Freddy Hill, a local mini golf and dairy farm.

"Yep!" Madeline said, skipping off towards the ticket counter.

"It's a fool proof date-all you do is hit a small, brightly colored ball around various annoying obstacles. It's also a great way to check out your date without them noticing." The Boy Wonder next to me said helpfully.

"Stop talking Jude."

* * *

Will was sitting in his car waiting for us. I gave a small smile. Drumline had taught him to always be early, lest he incur my wrath. Will hopped out of his truck and bounded over to where I was.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." We walked in relative silence to where my sister stood to get our clubs and balls. Unfortunally for the boys, the longer clubs were all taken so they were forced to use small ones like Madeline and myself. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Jude's predicament. Will was tall, but Jude was even taller. He reminded me of a ten foot Alice in Wonderland. I picked out a neon blue ball and my sister grabbed a pale pink one. Jude rolled his eyes and grabbed a green ball and Will took the red.

"Which course?" Jude asked. There were two courses next to each other.

"Do we want to be patriotic Americans or wild world travelers?" I tried to suppress a laugh at the lame course themes.

"Why not take a walk on the wild side?" Will suggested, gesturing at the Around-the-World themed course.

"Why not?" I said, taking his proffered arm.

I wished in vain that I had thought to bring my camera. Watching Will and Jude dance around the Eiffel Tower hole while singing 'La Vie un Rose' was priceless. I don't think the group behind us appreciated it as much. I smiled to myself when I watched Madeline and Jude together. They made a beautiful couple. It should be illegal for two people to look so good together.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Will asked me as we waited for my sister to hit her stupid pink ball. We were standing in the Amazon cave. It was damp and the green was squishy under my Chucks. There was a slight smell of wet dog in the place.

"Just thinking about how disgusting it is that Mad is so pretty." I said honestly, twirling the club in my hands. I was fairly good at spinning now and it showed.

"Maggie…you two are identical twins."

"I know that. She just pulls it off better than I do." Will stared at me.

"I will never understand girls." He said before leaning over and kissing me.

Other than the fact that it was taking place in a damp, smelly, fake cave and that my sister starting screaming with glee when she saw us or that she hit me in the ankle with her ball, it was the single most perfect moment of my life.

* * *

My sister seemed like she was about to burst when we got home. She peeked out the window and waited until Jude had pulled out of the driveway to start squealing.

"That was the single most cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!" Madeline cried, grabbing my wrist and some chocolate from the kitchen before dragging me up to my room.

"Other than Jude's baby pictures?" I asked slyly.

"Well yeah but there's only so many pictures. You and Will are cute right now!"

"So you're saying Jude isn't cute?" If she could have her fun with my life, surely that gave me permission to mess with hers. She wasn't fazed.

"No, but we aren't talking about him right now. So," She said, plopping down on my bed. "Are you two dating now?"

"Um, I don't know?" I received a glare from my sister. Apparently this wasn't the answer she wanted.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"When I say I don't know that normally means I don't know, dear sister."

"How can you not know?" Madeline said dramatically, throwing her hands up into the air.

"I don't know!" I cried.

"There you go with the 'I don't know!' again business!"

"Well he didn't ask me straight out…wait what are you doing?" I cried as my sister picked up my cell phone.

"Calling him and asking since you don't know!" She yelled, hopping away from me. I made a dive for my sister as she pranced about my room.

"Hi Will?" She said. I froze. I drew my finger across my neck while glaring at my sister.

"Yeah, it's Maggie…"

She was pretending to be me?! So maybe we decided to do that for band…this was crossing the line. I dove for my sister and snatched the phone.

"Hi! It's the real Maggie."

"What is going on?" Asked Will. Poor boy. He must be so confused.

"My stupid sister was not happy when I told her I didn't know if we were officially dating so she decided to call you and I had to stop her so I'm currently sitting on her."

"Oh…well, that's logical." He said. "But you didn't think we were going out?"

"You need to lose some weight!" My sister yelled from underneath me. "I can feel my ribs cracking under the pressure…" She moaned. I shifted my weight and she yelped.

"Drama queen." I muttered before turning the conversation back to Will.

"Really?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Well…yeah! Why wouldn't I want to be your girlfriend?" I asked, excitedly.

"I don't know…"

"What is with everyone and not knowing today!?" Madeline screamed from underneath me.

* * *

_A/N-It may be short, but I really like this chapter. Hope you guys did too! Reviews rock my socks!_


End file.
